


father’s day

by piecesofgold



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofgold/pseuds/piecesofgold
Summary: there are things dick expects to find in his kitchen on a sunday morning. kory, most often, red hair loose and green eyes sleepy, wearing his shirt and cradling a mug of coffee and humming out of tune to herself. donna, maybe, if dick and kory go long enough forgetting to stock up and donna practically drags them to the store and makes them buy actual sustenance that isn’t just coffee and pizza.gar, who was definitely supposed to have left last night to go back to college with rachel after they’d spent the week staying over, is not one of them.





	father’s day

**Author's Note:**

> okay, yes, it’s one day late and father’s day was yesterday. in my defence i was working.
> 
> here’s some surrogate father-son fluff bc i miss the show so damn much <3 and you bet your ass i’ll be writing mothers days fluff for kory at some point.

there are things dick expects to find in his kitchen on a sunday morning. kory, most often, red hair loose and green eyes sleepy, wearing his shirt and cradling a mug of coffee and humming out of tune to herself. donna, maybe, if dick and kory go long enough forgetting to stock up and donna practically drags them to the store and makes them buy actual sustenance that isn’t just coffee and pizza.

(but kory is still asleep in their bed upstairs, and donna is in paris visiting diana.)

gar, who was definitely supposed to have left last night to go back to college with rachel after they’d spent the week staying over, is not one of them.

dick stares, stood in the doorway and blinking rapidly. “uh.”

gar, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, freezes with a hand on a small wrapped box on the counter. “...good morning?”

dick snorts, making a beeline for the coffee machine. “aren’t you supposed to be in chicago? where’s rachel?”

“already there, i- uh, i turned back. kinda hoped you’d still be asleep before i left.”

dick looks up at him, even more confused. “what’s up, gar? you leave something behind, or -“

“no! no. actually - got you a present.”

dick’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, and he laughs. “a present? pretty sure it’s not my birthday, kiddo.”

looking even more embarrassed, gar thrusts the wrapped box into dick’s hands. dick looks at him, puzzled, but opens it all the same.

it’s a mug box, that’s for sure, and dick is profoundly confused as to why gar would get him a _mug_ , let alone be embarrassed about it - until he manages to pull the sellotape off the cardboard and open the lid, and his throat closes over.

it is a mug, purple, decent size, nothing overly special about it. apart from the white block letters stamped over the front of it.

 _NUMBER ONE DAD_.

“happy father’s day,” gar says quietly, and it takes all of dick’s willpower not to burst into tears right there and then. “there’s a - a gift set on the way, from both of us, shoes and a shirt and whisky, with a long ass letter that made _me_ cry when rachel was writing it. but - i got halfway to chicago and thought, maybe, what’s father’s day without a clichè father’s day gift, right?” gar’s rambling, averting his eyes from dick’s, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“gar.” dick puts the mug on the countertop gently, and pulls gar into his arms with a bone-crushing hug.

gar finally relaxes, wrapping his arms around dick. “we wanted to say thank you, i guess. _i_ wanted to say thank you.”

dick laughs wetly. “you don’t have to. god, you never have to thank me.” he pulls away, wipes his eyes. “i love you, kiddo.”

gar’s eyes are full of tears, and he ducks his head when dick ruffles his hair. “love you too,” he murmurs, pleased. “and don’t tell rachel i told you about the gift set, she spent hours trying to find one.”

“you wanna stay for breakfast?”

“nah, i should really hit the road. give kory my love, please?”

“always.” dick pulls him for one last hug.

* * *

kory cries when dick shows her the mug, wipes her eyes and says, “god, i love those kids.” dick smiles so hard his face hurts when the gift set arrives, has to start over reading the letter more than once because of the tears in his eyes.

there’s a photo, too, enclosed with the set, one taken on kory’s birthday last year (or as close to what is considered to be her birthday on earth by tamaraneans). they’re in a bowling alley, all four of them pressed close together, dick and kory between rachel and gar, dick with his arms stretched long enough to wrap around all three of them, gar mid-laugh, rachel with her tounge stuck out and two fingers up beind dick’s head, dick and kory smiling like twin suns.

dick feels like his heart expands ten times it’s normal size looking at it. he calls rachel to say thank you and that he loves her, then frames the photo and puts it on his desk at work with pride.

he texts gar the week after, _tell me if you need gift recs for kory next mother’s day_.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
